Cornelia and Caleb: A Love Not Meant to Be
Cornelia and Caleb: A Love Not Meant to Be is the title of the third special issue of W.I.T.C.H.. Synopsis This issue takes place some time after the end of the Nerissa's Revenge saga when Caleb ended his relationship with Cornelia. The two of them are heartbroken and go their separate ways; Cornelia back to Earth and Caleb back to Meridian to live with Elyon and Vathek in the Meridian Palace. This W.I.T.C.H. issue is unique because it acts like two separate issues: one with Cornelia's story and one with Caleb's. Each one starts in Kandrakar where the Oracle expresses his sadness regarding Cornelia and Caleb's separate destinies. The Oracle notices that even after a pretty long time they are still frustrated over their breakup. He then enters a room where he can look through a magical lake and see distant worlds. It is here that the two stories start to differ: in one version he looks at Cornelia who is sleeping in her room on Earth and in the other at Caleb who is sleeping in the Meridian Castle on Metamoor. However in both cases while the one that is being watched is asleep, the Oracle decides to show him/her visions of what would have happened if he/she would have given up life on his/her home planet to go live with the other. Cornelia's Story In Cornelia's storyline, she cannot bear to leave Caleb, and so gives up her title of Guardian of Earth and decides to live in Meridian with Caleb and Elyon. The girls are heartbroken over this decision, but respect it and are glad that Cornelia will be happy. Cornelia uses the last of her power to create a permanent Astral Drop that would take over her life on Earth so that her family would never notice that she left them. The Oracle then strips Cornelia of her power, but she stays having the appearance when she was a guardian. She and Caleb return to Meridian to live out the rest of their lives. At first, Cornelia is happy and glad to be with her best friend, Elyon, and her one true love, Caleb. However, over time she grows more and more homesick and longs for life back on Earth. She asks Elyon if there is any magic that could help her, and Elyon gives her a potion that will erase her memory of everything about Earth. Some time later, the Guardians return to Meridian to visit Cornelia and see how she is living her life. Orube is now the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and Will has taken over as the Guardian of Earth. When they arrive at the palace, Elyon explains everything to them and the girls desperately try to get Cornelia to remember them. Cornelia eventually breaks down, crying, and confesses that she never took the potion because she couldn't bear to forget all the wonderful times she had on Earth. In the end, Cornelia leaves Meridian and returns to Earth and becomes a Guardian once again, saying her goodbyes to Caleb. Cornelia leaves. Caleb's Story In Caleb's storyline, he decides to live on Earth with the girls so he could be with Cornelia for the rest of his life. When he arrives in Heatherfield, he is amazed and shocked by what he sees. He sees how much traffic and pollution there is and learns what everyday life on Earth is like. The girls decide to use Elyon's old house as Caleb's new home and they fix the place up again. Cornelia then tells Caleb to wait in the house during the day while she goes to school and she'll come over to visit afterwards. Caleb grows more and more bored as time goes on and he decides to explore the city by himself to prove to Cornelia that he can take care of himself. He goes searching for work and applies for a construction job, but is chased away due to his lack of work forms. He meets up with Cornelia and admits that he feels so out of place in this world and that his skills can't be applied here. He tells her that he may have made the wrong decision in coming to Earth to be with her. The two of them return to Elyon's house at night, but a paranoid neighbor mistakes them for burglars and calls the police on them. Cornelia and Caleb are arrested and taken down to the police station. Cornelia calls Irma and tells her of the situation and Irma tells her dad to help them out. After an interview, Irma's father tells her that he can't do anything for Caleb until he explains who he is and where he came from. Caleb blurts out that he is friends with Elyon and the police are interested in that information due to the Portrait family disappearance. Caleb is kept in the department overnight and the next day, Irma discovers that he is being transferred to another department outside the city. Cornelia is enraged and commences a desperate assault against the police car on her own. As the police starts shooting, the other girls show up to support Cornelia's attack. Irma tells the girls not to hurt anyone because her father is with them. The girls rip open the truck and Caleb escapes while the police draw their weapons and open fire on the girls. Irma is shot, passes out from shock, and changes back into her normal form. Irma's father recognizes her and the girls realize that their secret is blown and now W.I.T.C.H. is exposed to the world. Meanwhile, Caleb is on the run from the police and is now branded a fugitive. Characters The main characters of this comic book story are: *Cornelia Hale *Caleb See also *W.I.T.C.H. *Kandrakar *The book series His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman has plot similarities. Brigid- Cornelia External links *Official W.I.T.C.H. website *[http://disney.go.com/jetix/witch/ JETIX US W.I.T.C.H. website] *W.I.T.C.H. Magazine website in United Kingdom *Official Philippine W.I.T.C.H. website Category:W.I.T.C.H. issues